1. Field
The disclosure relates to an electric disc brake including a reduction unit equipped with a transmission function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electric disc brake is different from a typical hydraulic disc brake in that the electric disc brake employs an electric motor as a driving source of a driving device pressing frictional pads.
An example of the electric disc brake is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-0014476. The disclosed electric disc brake includes a disc rotating together with a wheel of a vehicle, first and second frictional pads provided at both sides of the disc to press the disc, a piston to move back and forth to press the first and second frictional pads, a motor generating a driving force, a reduction unit amplifying the driving force generated from the motor, and a spindle unit transferring the rotational force of the motor to the piston from the reduction unit.
However, the electric disc brake has a limitation in that the electric disc brake includes a reduction unit without a transmission function.